Develop a statewide high blood pressure coordinating council. Assess baseline information of high blood pressure. Prepare a written tentative plan to interpret, implement, and monitor and evaluate the progress. Collect baseline information describing morbidity/mortality. Conduct an inventory of resources within the state. Conduct the follow-up study.